<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【源藏】Milk Blast by Bloodogma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925269">【源藏】Milk Blast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodogma/pseuds/Bloodogma'>Bloodogma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>源藏 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodogma/pseuds/Bloodogma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha灵雀 x Omega少主</p><p>PWP/产乳/双女装/失禁/Preg/产检</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>源藏 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>岛田家的少主最近陷入了前所未有的焦躁与不安中。十六岁时出人意料地分化成了OMEGA都没有让他如此地措手不及。他的容颜和脾性都随了父亲，端正俊朗的轮廓已经随着年龄的增长愈发地清晰鲜明，又不失坚毅与刚强，这让他即便蓄着长发却也丝毫没有阴柔之感。<br/>
他雷厉风行，少年老成，锋芒毕露，这一切都令他看起来像极了一个完美的ALPHA。但半藏却心知肚明自己身体的异样，在和抑制剂作伴而风平浪静的四年里，他几乎真的都要以为自己是个ALPHA或者BETA了。</p><p>直到最近。</p><p>黑发的青年正站在盥洗池前，臂膀撑在大理石的台面上，他用近乎冷淡的眼神审视着镜中的自己，像审视一个陌生的物件。沐浴的雾气还未褪，尽管镜面模糊，但他还是看到了自己异常的部位。日积月累的弓道学习让他的身材结实又健壮，但他的胸肌却已经鼓胀丰满得超过了正常尺寸，只要他运动得稍微剧烈些，上面繁复的竜纹都会随着肌肉晃动。<br/>
尽管此时四下无人，但半藏却还是觉得羞耻又尴尬，有些僵硬地抬起手轻轻按了按发涨的胸口，他能感觉到里面有汁液在流动，正急不可耐地寻找宣泄的出口。他抬头看了看壁钟的时刻，刚好是早晨八点，他答应了源氏九点要赶到学校去看他的最后一场棒球赛。</p><p>源氏从来都如此精力充沛，在人群中光彩夺目，所有人都知道他是岛田家年轻的二少主，却没有人因为他的黑道出身而敬而远之。<br/>
毕竟这是如此神秘又帅气的设定，至少在涉世未深的青少年眼中是这样的。而源氏马上就要高中毕业，从今以后也将和校园生活无缘了，却没想到他的兄长竟然一反常态地答应了他的邀请。</p><p>院子里隐约传来清晨的雀鸣和潺潺的水声，不一会连夏蝉都醒转过来，开始聒噪地嘶叫起来，半藏觉得那声响扰得自己更加心烦意乱，叹了口气，拿出了抽屉里的绷带，一圈又一圈束紧了自己胸口。他将长发挽在脖颈后，艰难地深吸了一口气，走出了浴室。<br/>
衣帽间里挂着清一色的西装与和服，几乎都是沉闷的深色，显然并不适合校园球赛的场合。半藏端起桌上的特制抑制剂一饮而尽，翻箱倒柜找出了件简单的白色T恤和牛仔裤换上。他身材不算高大，这样寻常的简单装束让他看起来和街上的年轻人没什么区别。</p><p>半藏从不搭乘新干线之类的大众交通工具，当司机将他送到源氏就读的中学门口时，刚好八点半。今天是周日，棒球赛是自愿参加的活动，但学生们依旧热情高涨。朝阳的光越来越亮，探出云层，从树荫间落下，落在半藏的肩膀上，他也不太明白自己为什么答应了源氏的邀请，这让他现在像个傻瓜一样杵在人行道树旁等待着自己的弟弟。或许是出于兄长的责任感，也或许是因为近些年对于源氏的疏远，让他有些难以言喻的愧疚。</p><p>“哥！”<br/>
半藏回过头去，正看见穿着件款式时髦的深绿色刺绣棒球服，在一群女生簇拥下小跑过来的源氏。不知怎么逃过风纪会督察而染了绿发的源氏今天没有带护额，后翘的短发有着少年独有的帅气与狂野。</p><p>叽叽喳喳又精力充沛的女孩们提着牛皮的制服包争相和源氏搭话，有人看见了半藏，便更加兴高采烈地回头发问</p><p>“这就是你的哥哥吗，源氏？”<br/>
“诶！也是特别不同的帅气呢……”<br/>
“也是ALPHA吗……没有闻到气息呢。”</p><p>阳光照进源氏明亮的眼中，变成了温暖透亮的琥珀色光晕，他吹破了粉色的泡泡糖，舔了舔嘴角，笑着回答：“对啊，是我的兄长。”</p><p>半藏抬头看了眼已经比自己高一些的弟弟，恍惚想起从前还未上学时，天天追在他身后的少年，常常跑急了就会摔个跟头，而半藏只会严厉地叫他自己站起来。而谁都没料到，后来他的弟弟顺理成章地分化成了ALPHA，无忧无虑地在校园中享受着众星捧月的生活。</p><p>“你很热吗？”<br/>
半藏忙不迭伸手挡住了源氏想为了擦汗的手掌，他抿了抿湿润的嘴唇，敷衍地说了句没事。<br/>
他当然无法向任何人解释自己的窘境，不知道是汗水还是什么其他的液体已经开始浸湿缠在胸部的绷带，而源氏身上若有若无的ALPHA气息缓慢地烘烤着他，让他快要从内部开始融化。</p><p>“啊……怎么化了！”<br/>
一旁传来女孩子沮丧的抱怨，她手里拿着一块刚撕开包装纸的黑巧克力，融化变形后淌出了奶白的夹心，顺着女生纤细的手指流下，弄脏了她精致的手链。<br/>
半藏看了一眼就马上收回了目光，他有些焦躁，连喉咙都开始发紧，却没有理由向源氏发火，他忍耐着，拍了拍弟弟的肩膀：“比赛要开始了，你快去准备吧。”<br/>
咀嚼着泡泡糖的源氏挠了挠头发，上下打量了一番自己的兄长，却聪明地放弃了追问。</p><p>“我给哥留了个前排的好位置，等会看我表现吧。”<br/>
半藏含糊地应了声，撩开自己被汗水打湿的刘海，源氏要去准备比赛，和他在路上就分道扬镳了。</p><p>比赛非常精彩，但却毫无悬念，源氏以高超精湛的球技获得了胜利，等他兴高采烈地和队友们庆祝完后，却找不到本该在观众席上的半藏了。</p><p>“你刚才的表现非常帅气……”<br/>
一瓶还冒着冷气的冰水递到了源氏的面前，挡住了他四处张望的眼神。</p><p>“啊……谢谢！”<br/>
源氏接过矿泉水瓶挡在额头了，对跟前比自己矮一个头的少女笑了笑。<br/>
她长得非常可爱，有着一头深棕的自然卷，纤细的身材，穿着百褶裙和平跟的圆头制服鞋，笑容比糖果还甜美，散发出一股诱人而清甜的OMEGA气味，是毛头小子最爱的款式。少女害羞得低下了头，将五颜六色的手机链搅在手指间，紧张得再说不出一个字，她后面的女孩就幸灾乐祸地开始起哄。</p><p>一旁的队友立刻出来打了圆场，解救了不打算接受搭讪的源氏。</p><p>“我说，那可是B班的美月啊！多少人想泡她，你小子就这样冷落别人？”<br/>
“她可是炙手可热的OMEGA啊……”<br/>
源氏推开嬉皮笑脸的同伴，拿下毛巾擦了擦额头的汗，无奈道：“饶了我吧。”</p><p>“诶你这是要去找你哥哥吗？”<br/>
丢下毛巾的源氏头也不回地挥了挥手，没有回答队友的追问。</p><p>“真是没救了。”<br/>
队友接过砸在脸上的毛巾，看着源氏的背影，恨铁不成钢地嘀咕起来。</p><p>源氏本来想先换好衣服再去寻找半藏，但却在空旷无人的更衣室撞见了熟悉的身影。</p><p>“哥？！”<br/>
半藏背对着他，站在成列的铁质衣柜前，白色的T恤有些已经因为汗湿贴在了健壮的背脊上，勾勒出若隐若现的肌肉轮廓。听到源氏的声音，半藏惊得顿了一下，却没有立刻转身，仍旧僵硬地背对着他。</p><p>真是奇怪极了，源氏想着。</p><p>“哥你有什么事吗？”<br/>
他看着背对着自己的半藏伸手撩了撩后颈汗湿的黑发，微微露出一小块小麦色的肌肤，他不否认自己曾经对身为OMEGA的兄长抱有过某些旖旎的幻想，而现在半藏这些暧昧的举动无疑是为他心中那个装满</p><p>“你要是不舒服，可以先去医务室看看……”<br/>
源氏不是有耐性的人，在沉默了几秒都没有得到回答后，他向半藏走去想一探究竟，却被半藏慌忙地转过身阻止了，失策的举动使得他暴露了自己的身体的异样。</p><p>“别问这么多！源氏，管好你自己就够了！”<br/>
半藏突然发怒的责怪都没有入了源氏的耳，他只看到跟前的兄长胸肌鼓胀得不正常，将纯白的T恤撑出了明显的轮廓，甚至还渗出了一些液体，打湿了衣物和绷带，在布料上留下了两道水痕。源氏伸出双手轻轻揉了揉半藏的胸口，用温柔却不容抗拒的力量将兄长摁压在衣柜上。</p><p>“OMEGA的抑制剂失效了吗？”<br/>
源氏的鼻息就在半藏的耳廓徘徊，开阖的双唇也不时触碰到他颈部的肌肤。</p><p>“离我远点……不要再给我雪上加霜了。”<br/>
半藏咬牙切齿地回答，他伸出手，却没有力气握成拳。源氏已经开始玩起幼稚的花招了，不断地刻意释放信息素压制他，让他对自己的弟弟毫无反抗之力。<br/>
他是OMEGA这件事，半藏最不想让源氏知道，可笑的是，源氏却是为数不多的知情人之一，甚至还软硬兼施地引诱过自己的兄长，将除了标记之外的事干了个遍。</p><p>室内开着冷气，却一点也没有降下半藏身上的温度，他羞耻地侧过头，被落地窗外投进来的日光晃了眼，源氏正舔去他锁骨上的汗珠，慢条斯理地帮他脱下湿得一塌糊涂的上衣。半藏总是对自己毫不留情，正如他用绷带紧紧地缠住涨奶的胸部，将饱满的肌肉勒出了深深的红痕。</p><p>“哥，你这样不好。”<br/>
“不关你的事。”<br/>
源氏叹了口气，轻轻地将绷带解开，被乳汁浸湿的绷带有一股特别的气味，现在半藏上身已经彻底赤裸了。圆润饱满的胸肌上一对乳尖也同样肿胀发红，鼓胀得几乎泛出光泽来，上面的竜纹都有些变形，随着半藏呼吸而起伏。源氏眼神认真又专注，更让被注视的对象无地自容。<br/>
源氏伸出手掌轻轻拍了拍兄长的胸肌，那两块肌肉便微微晃了晃，引来半藏一声忍耐地闷哼，有小股的奶水从乳孔中淌出。如此荒谬又淫乱的事发生在半藏身上，本该是怪异而反常的，反而令源氏愈发兴奋起来。他深吸了一口气，下意识地用胯部顶住了半藏的下身，半藏眉头紧锁，意识到自己的弟弟已经硬了。</p><p>“吸出来应该就没事了，一定不太舒服吧。”<br/>
源氏自言自语着，这并不是询问也不是提议，仅仅是陈述接下来他要做的事而已，他不顾半藏无力的抗拒，握着兄长精壮的腰肢低头去舔弄他的胸口。</p><p>“你这混账在自说自话什么。”<br/>
简直就像是哺乳一样，半藏觉得有些荒唐又可笑，源氏不是第一次做这种事了，所以也算得上轻车熟路，用舌头挑弄着他肿痛的乳头，那儿已经胀成了深红色，在源氏灵活的口舌下不断渗出乳汁。他搂着源氏的脑袋，绿色的短发不停在他胸口磨蹭着，搔得他发痒，又像轻微的痛，小火般缓缓烤灼着他。<br/>
源氏突然用牙咬了咬硬挺的乳尖，半藏没能忍住低沉的呻吟，毫无防备地叫出了口，胸口的奶水也溅在了源氏的唇角上。的弟弟抬起眉眼看着他，三叉的浓眉不怀好意地挑了挑，源氏用舌头舔干净了唇边的奶水，继续埋头开始猛力吮吸半藏另外一边的乳汁。半藏低头看了看已经消了不少肿的一边胸口，那上面还有残留的口水和乳白的奶水，糊在狰狞繁复的竜纹上。</p><p>错位的身体，悖乱的情欲。<br/>
他抬头深吸了一口气，紧闭上了深邃的眼，在黑暗中只剩下源氏舔弄抚摸他的触感。</p><p>源氏覆着薄茧的掌心，源氏身上若有若无的汗味，源氏贴在他胸口的唇舌。<br/>
源氏一路探到他胯下的手。<br/>
半藏当然能猜到他的念头，一把握住了他图谋不轨的手，强装出镇定和严肃的口吻：“不能在这儿做！”</p><p>“可是你也硬了。”<br/>
源氏轻声地笑了起来。</p><p>年轻气盛的岛田家次子下手没有轻重，他知道即使他过于温柔，也无法撼动他兄长这颗顽石，他的手掌不偏不倚地摁在半藏的胯间，用力地揉着。两人在衣柜上的纠缠发出了不小的声响，金属的敲打，衣物的摩擦，中间还蛰伏着压抑的喘息。源氏的信息素像是令人窒息的潮水涌进他的口鼻中，即便半藏严于律己，有着坚韧的意志，但他从来都不能违抗自己的本能。</p><p>所以他固执地认为自己是因此才永远无法拒绝源氏。<br/>
温热的液体透过牛仔裤的布料浸在他手里，源氏能感觉到兄长已经勃起的性器正微微颤动着，半藏还在絮絮叨叨地责骂着他，但OMEGA总是身不由己地先兴奋起来。</p><p>“真是要命，我一开始为什么要答应这件蠢事……”<br/>
半藏一边咬牙切齿地自言自语，一边揪紧了埋在他胸口的源氏的短发，他的手掌正掐在弟弟的臂膀上，隔着棒球服也可以摸到源氏已经十分结实的手臂肌肉。</p><p>“哥，抱怨也没办法改变现状的，不如专心点解决你的‘问题’。”<br/>
绿发青年放在兄长胸肌上的手掌捏了捏，已经被舔吸成深红色的乳头再挤不出一滴奶水，他才换了一边继续吮吸。他还抬起头微微张了张嘴，露出了口中奶白色的液体，果不其然让半藏的神情更加窘迫，连目光都无处安放。<br/>
在吸完了所有奶水后，源氏猛地直起身捧着半藏的脸吻了下去，在意识到源源不断淌进自己嘴里的都是自己的乳汁后，半藏努力地拒绝这个深吻，但显然源氏在吻技上更高一筹。粘稠的奶水顺着两人的下巴往下淌，连半藏的刘海都沾上了几滴，乳白的液体一路淌进他胸肌中间的沟壑，十足的色情又混乱。</p><p>“虽然第一次尝，但是味道不错。”<br/>
源氏笑了起来，他的笑容通常都是生动阳光且毫无阴霾的，但半藏却总觉得他此刻盛气凌人且不怀好意。因为只有在他作为OMEGA，源氏作为ALPHA的时候，源氏知道他无法拒绝，知道自己占据了绝对的优势。除此之外，当他们是兄弟，同为岛田家后裔时，他于源氏，都是遥不可及且纹丝不动的远山。</p><p>“够了……够了！”<br/>
在半藏还未来得及阻止时，源氏又蹲下身脱下了他已经湿透的长裤，他后方分泌出的粘液已经让整个臀缝一直到会阴都湿透了，甚至还在不断地滴下。</p><p>“你难道想就这样勃起着和我一起回家吗？”<br/>
源氏刚说完就一脸认真地将兄长的性器含进了嘴里，他用舌挑逗着那根坚硬炙热的阴茎，手指也塞进了半藏的屁股里按弄着他的肛口。</p><p>“你知道你只用给我临时标记就可以了。”<br/>
充盈着冷气的更衣室中回荡着半藏低沉严肃的嗓音，他将颤抖的手指插进了源氏鲜绿色的短发中，源氏不用看也知道他的兄长已经忍无可忍了，他的眼眶一定因为渴望标记开始盈满生理性的泪水。<br/>
源氏顺着半藏的阴茎柱身侧面缓慢地舔着，极有耐心地挑逗着，他宽大的手掌顺着兄者紧实的腹肌抚摸着，再掠过他红肿的乳头，惹得半藏颤动起来。半藏的体毛剃剪得非常整齐，他的下体一片光滑，正是源氏的杰作。</p><p>“如果我咬了你的腺体，你会发情的。”<br/>
他顿了顿。<br/>
“还是说，哥你想被我标记？”<br/>
欣喜让源氏的尾音上扬，满怀期待地抬眼去看半藏，正撞见他微妙的神情，不用猜都知道他想到了什么。源氏握着半藏的阴茎猛地一吸，让猝不及防的兄长瞬间射了出来，并且没有憋住喉咙里的闷哼，让那声嘶哑又性感的声音都进了源氏的耳里。</p><p>“不是现在，也不是这里！”<br/>
急促的喘息和一阵沉默之后，稍微平复的半藏低声呵斥。</p><p>“那哥总也得帮帮我吧。”<br/>
听见半藏做了如此重要的决定和让步，源氏也妥协了，他用一贯的诚恳语气请求着。半藏低着头，他的眉锋利又浓重，压在深邃狭长的眼上，不像情人，也不像雌伏者，更像一位杀伐果断的领袖。但他还是伏下了身，就像源氏之前干的那样，他掏出了弟弟勃起的阴茎，将那根粗长的深红柱体抵在了胸肌之间浅浅的缝隙中缓慢地摩擦着。</p><p>源氏呼吸有些不稳，沉默地伸手抚摸着兄长肩头的纹身，又将半藏乌黑的发梢拈在指腹间，缓缓地厮磨着。他看到半藏的胸肌又鼓胀起来，随着磨蹭他性器的动作，又有乳白的奶水从他的乳头中渗出，那周围还有源氏留下的牙印。源氏将自己穿在外套里的T恤撩了一些起来，露出轮廓分明的腰腹肌肉，还有若隐若现的毛发，像是向半藏展示一般缓慢地挺动着，摩擦着他的胸肌。<br/>
温热的，坚硬的性器就近在咫尺，半藏低着头，被浓郁的信息素以及源氏的气味萦绕着，他沉重地喘息着，不着痕迹地吞咽着。</p><p>他的嘴唇几乎都要碰到他弟弟的阴茎了。</p><p>最终他还是向他的渴求和本性屈服了——源氏成结射出的精液又多又浓，从他的嘴里满溢而出，再顺着他的黑发滴落到胸膛。半藏有些尴尬地起身擦了擦自己胸口乱七八糟的液体，转过身在衣柜里翻找衣物。他被源氏从后面一把抱住，他的弟弟正用刚吻过他的嘴唇，摩挲着他后颈那块皮肤，这让他下意识地微微颤抖。</p><p>还没有给他反悔的时间，源氏就下了口，将半藏后颈的腺体咬破。</p><p>“等……！”<br/>
牙齿咬合的钝痛从伤口扩散开来，源氏的信息素仿佛化为实体，侵入他的皮肉，他的身体开始从内部融化了，就像那块夹心巧克力。</p><p>他将在今天之内发情。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>下午四点，学期末最后的校园祭紧接在棒球赛后举行，周末的校园内依旧热闹非凡。在树荫下有各个社团的临时舞台，组织活动的社员们穿着千奇百怪的制服努力吸引人群，穿着演出服的学生们挥洒着汗水，毫不吝啬青春的笑脸与活力。<br/>
高中部的教室都空了出来，所有的书本和私人物品都被清空了，让这儿变得有些冷清，桌椅被搬走了许多，但此刻本该无人的教室里却传来了激烈又引人遐想的暧昧声响。</p><p>岛田家的少主正穿着一身深蓝色的水手服，本就高腰的上衣更被推到了胸口以上，下身的长裙堆攒在他的大腿之上，这身与他强壮结实的身躯矛盾的穿着却有着过分的色情。<br/>
他发不出声响，因为他正被自己的弟弟深深地吻着，源氏的舌头探过他的齿，他的唇，他的喉口，手指缓缓地梳理着他长发的发际。<br/>
半藏微睁开眼，看见午后的日光透过玻璃落在源氏的肩上，盛在他锁骨的凹陷中。源氏也正穿着一身浅绿色的水手服短裙套装，尺寸不合的布料紧勒出他纹理分明的肌肉，看上去有几分诙谐。</p><p>他们在几个小时前被源氏的朋友叫去应援，稀里糊涂地换上了女装为社团制造噱头，即便是看上去不苟言笑且不和善的半藏都没能逃过一劫。源氏的短裙勉强遮住了两人结合的部位，但随着源氏腰胯有力地挺动和半藏难以抑制的颤抖和痉挛，不难看出端倪。在结束了深吻后，源氏只直起身缓慢地抽动着埋在半藏肠道中的性器，手上没有任何动作，他并没有进入生殖腔，并且还带着安全套。<br/>
而躺在课桌上的半藏丝毫感觉不到后背的大汗淋漓，他的胸部又涨奶了，肿胀的肌肉上奶水唯一的出口却被两张创可贴堵住了。他咬着牙，不时泄露出一两声闷哼，死死地盯着面前镇定自若又坦荡磊落的源氏，努力忍耐着自己揉搓挤奶的冲动。</p><p>他是不会开口的。</p><p>“哥你怎么了？”<br/>
源氏笑了笑，双手握着半藏腰侧的肌肉，下身埋在他湿滑的肠道里搅了搅，半藏离热潮不远了，分泌液如同关不上闸的水从他的身体里涌出，将他的臀缝和大腿内侧都浸得一片黏腻。</p><p>“你……”<br/>
半藏的脸颊有些发红，上面还有些生理泪水划过留下的水痕，他的嘴唇本来就丰润，被吻得有些肿，微微开合却说不出完整的句子，又被源氏下身的抽插堵了回去。涨奶的肿痛和绵软的高潮都让他焦躁不已，源氏认真专注地将半藏一切举动都收进了眼底，他重新俯下身，将双手撑在桌上，下身快速地抽插起来。</p><p>“哥说过不能在这儿标记，所以抱歉没法让你深度高潮了。”<br/>
他低声地说着，顺势伸出手像是安抚猫一样挠了挠兄长的下巴，这让半藏更加无地自容了。</p><p>“我说的不是这回事！”<br/>
半藏无力地反驳，勉强伸手拍开了源氏不老实的手掌。他已经开始后悔刚才一时兴起的许诺了，尽管只是普通的肛交都快让他招架不住了。</p><p>“不过我看哥现在也感觉良好？”<br/>
浅绿色的百褶短裙被撩起，露出了两人结合的地方，乱七八糟的体液被快速的抽插捣成了白沫，将源氏的体毛都黏湿。随着沉重的阴囊一下又一下地拍打，源氏的阴茎也不断地贯入兄长的后穴中，那儿已经柔软乖巧了不少，透明的分泌液淌了一桌，连半藏身下的长裙都被浸湿。<br/>
汗湿的黑发和精液一起黏在半藏的脸颊上，他隐忍的表情下掩藏的都是滔天的情欲，连眼角不明显的红晕都仿佛是无声的邀请。源氏收起了生动的表情，少有地严肃起来，用越来越凶猛的深插逼得半藏开始忍不住闷哼，最终源氏射出来的时候，半藏也高潮了。</p><p>藏蓝色的长裙被撑起了一块弧度，渐渐晕开一滩深色的水渍，半藏失神了几秒，张开嘴嘶哑地叫了出来。<br/>
而他胸肌似乎也涨奶到了极限，在完全没有得到一丝一毫的爱抚的情况下，奶水从创可贴的缝隙间涌了出来，顺着半藏的腹肌不断的流下。半藏也意识到了这点，这比失禁更令他羞耻，但这也无可避免会让源氏更加兴致高涨。</p><p>他感觉自己体内的血液、组织液，甚至所有的水分都开始变质，变成源源不断的分泌液从他的生殖腔中淌出，乳汁仿佛是他满溢而出的爱欲。界线实际上是无比模糊的定义，他的意识和自尊就在那一瞬间无法再桎梏住他追求快感的本能。<br/>
半藏伸出手握住了自己饱满的胸部肌肉，用力地一挤，湿透的创可贴便掉了下来，乳白的奶汁从乳头中喷涌而出，溅到了源氏的脸上。</p><p>他低着头剧烈地喘息着，声音沙哑：“标记我，现在……马上。”<br/>
源氏感觉出了半藏的异常，他一向隐忍不发且扭捏的兄长竟然正挺着腰往上凑，想将他的阴茎套进生殖腔中。他握住了半藏纤细的脚踝，那上面还穿着纯白的过膝袜，源氏抽出了自己的阴茎，果不其然发现安全套坏了。</p><p>这让他有些懊恼和尴尬，不过也正合了他的意。</p><p>源氏舔了舔脸上的奶水，握紧了半藏双腿的脚踝，将他们拉得大开，下身重新顶进半藏湿得一塌糊涂的后穴中，发出了响亮而淫乱的水声。半藏颤抖着腿根，低声的呻吟被源氏猛烈地抽插撞得破碎，他能感觉到那根粗长的阴茎正在试探他生殖腔的入口，温暖的腔道里全都是黏糊糊的液体。</p><p>“哥……打开，让我进去。”<br/>
源氏温柔地说服着半藏，感受到他本能的战栗，不断地吻着此刻脆弱又敏感的兄者。他从未见过如此的半藏，即便是从前的性事中，半藏都始终只是个忍耐压抑的苦行僧，他是坚韧不拔的，即便是在床笫之间，都只是露出自己冰山一角的赤裸。</p><p>但如今，他终于可以完完全全地贯穿，占有，试探兄长的最深处。</p><p>半藏艰难地吞咽着，眼角被逼出泪水不停地往下滑，他的力气使不出丝毫，他的灵魂都在向源氏招降，他下身的挣扎变成了温柔的厮磨，终于引导着源氏毫不留情地插入了腔体中。<br/>
他平日威严的，震慑的声音，带上了陌生的哭腔，引诱着源氏失控地在他生殖腔中横冲直撞，敏感的肉壁紧紧裹着源氏的阴茎。</p><p>“停下…太深了…！！”<br/>
桌椅都被两人粗暴激烈的动作撞得发出剧烈的响声，半藏仰起头无力地嘶吼着，像濒死喘息的野兽，源氏正在将他逼入绝境。</p><p>“源氏……我叫你停下。”<br/>
无论是责骂还是求饶都无法让源氏停下近乎凶猛的操干动作，他将半藏的脚踝都握出了淤青，一言不发地干着他的哥哥，用坚硬的阴茎将闭合的生殖腔干得温顺柔软，为他的侵犯敞开。半藏无意识地搂住源氏的脑袋，将肿胀的胸肌送到了他的唇边，源氏便善解人意地含住他红肿的乳头用力吮吸轻咬，将他们折磨得大了将近一倍。<br/>
当源氏第一次成结射精后，他刚拔出性器，却又在视觉和信息素的双重刺激下缩短了不应期，迅速地再度勃起了。<br/>
穿着女生制服的半藏躺在课桌上，上身被撩起的衣物下露出他精壮的胸肌和狰狞的纹身，还有横流的奶水，而他身下大开的双腿中间正淌出源氏射进去的精液，在深蓝的长裙裙摆上汇成一滩水渍。<br/>
半藏半睁着眼看着他，眼神有些失神，失去了平日的锐利深邃，却更加暧昧。源氏深吸了一口气，将荡下额前的几缕刘海梳理到脑后，伸手将瘫软的兄长翻转成了趴在课桌上的体位，将已经湿透的裙摆推到腰际，他握着火热的阴茎再度进入半藏的后穴，并且用气声在兄长的耳边低语：“深蓝色很适合你，哥。”</p><p>半藏将脸埋在臂膀中，让他的回答有些闷响：“闭嘴……”<br/>
精液和分泌液随着源氏力道不减的猛干不断地溢出，顺着半藏正在哆嗦的深色腿根往下蔓延，一路淌入了白色的棉袜中。</p><p>“别再往里射了……”<br/>
因为受力的姿势关系，半藏只能高高撅起他的臀部承受着绿发青年的操干，他的臀肉被撞得啪啪作响，随着源氏前后晃动的动作，黏腻的淫液都在两人臀胯的间隙中拉了丝，源氏却丝毫没有停下的意思，他伏爬在半藏的背脊上，撒娇般低语：“你在怕什么？怕我射得太多太深……”<br/>
源氏握住他压在课桌上的胸膛，温柔地揉捏起来，身下却完全相反地狠力一插，半藏眼前发黑，叫声在已经嘶哑的喉咙中戛然而止。</p><p>“让你怀上我的孩子吗？”<br/>
一字一句都让半藏听得清清楚楚，他闭上眼，颤抖着，咬紧的牙根都在发酸，麻痹的快感一直扩散到他的大脑。</p><p>“你这没大没小的混账……”<br/>
他因为一句话又射了。</p><p>这场突发而疯狂的标记与结合一直持续到了日落，直到兄弟两人纠缠的剪影在落日余晖下变得模糊。源氏已经有些失控了，他摁着半藏的后颈，将他固定在墙面上，一次又一次地进入意识不清的兄长。半藏脖子后覆盖着腺体的那块皮肤已经满是带血的齿印和淤青，不难想象源氏是如何一遍又一遍啃咬他，标记他。<br/>
源氏不断在兄长从未有人造访过的生殖腔中成结，粗暴地撑开窄小的宫腔，灌满浓稠的精液，将他们堵在其中。即便是发情中的OMEGA，也无法满足源氏过人的精力和兽欲。<br/>
他还在掰开半藏已经被打得满是红肿指印的臀肉，将性器更深地埋入其中，把先前射进半藏体内的精液都挤出来，一遍又一遍反复摩擦着已经僵直又柔软的生殖腔，将那个紧实的小口捅得失去收缩的能力，直到半藏失神地张开嘴，伸出舌头向自己的弟弟索吻。</p><p>地上满是不知何时已经失禁的OMEGA射出的尿液。</p><p>他作为岛田家少主时拥有宁死不屈的高傲和目空一切的自尊，但此刻他只是源氏的OMEGA而已。<br/>
当他剧烈地喘息，一边摇着头，一边咳出精液，带着自己也没有意识到的哭腔服软，让源氏停下时，源氏便真的抽出了埋在他生殖腔中的阴茎，上面满是半藏自己分泌出的粘液，然后他再将那根深红的性器塞进兄长的嘴唇中。<br/>
半藏已经是衣冠不整，强健的身躯上满是爱欲的痕迹，连象征着龙神之力的纹身都无端地情色，他披散着黑发，握着弟弟的阴茎轻轻舔着，胸口滴落的奶水被源氏用手抹去。<br/>
直到最后他的身体内外都充满了源氏信息素的气味，还有乳汁与精液的味道，这场性事才终于告一段落。</p><p>教室中都是橘黄的光与交错的阴影，校园里鼎沸的人声也都散去，只有零星的白鸽落在窗台上。</p><p>“你好像没有再涨奶了？”<br/>
压在半藏身上的源氏突然意识到了变化。</p><p>而刚刚才被一个年轻气盛的ALPHA干到脱力的半藏还在疲软地喘息着，他推了把自己的弟弟，低声喝道：“起来……臭小子。”<br/>
他的确没有再涨奶了，但是接下来不短的时间内他都要处于发情期了。起身的源氏带好了自己的护额，低头吻了吻还平躺在桌上的半藏。</p><p>“假期开始了，哥不用担心，我以后都可以陪在你身边，不止这次的热潮。”<br/>
他似乎闻到了源氏口中若有若无的泡泡糖味道，是甜腻的樱桃香气，他移开目光看到窗外的晚霞在玻璃上反射出陆离的光。</p><p>“抑制剂都丢了吧。”<br/>
“哼……说得轻松。”<br/>
“毕竟你已经有我了。”</p><p>源氏微笑着，看着半藏板着的脸上越来越明显的红晕。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>半藏不是个意气用事的人，但有些人或事却会让他动摇原则，比如源氏。</p><p>他在那天做出冲动的决定后就已经估算好了最坏的结果，而事实证明现在的确已经发展到了最糟糕的情况。<br/>他的父亲身体虚弱，入秋又得了一场病，现在还在修养，岛田家大大小小的事务都压在了他身上，半藏已经几乎被默认成大半个家主了。可也是越来越繁忙的工作让他逐渐感觉到了力不从心，他开始频繁地感觉乏力和头晕、食欲不振，还未入深夜就会早早睡去。</p><p>作为一个接受过完整并且良好性教育的OMEGA，半藏不至于会把这些反常的状态误认成季节性感冒之类的病症。</p><p>那场源氏的“成人礼”，他们在学校不顾一切地做了爱，源氏第一次完完整整地插入他的生殖腔内部，将他标记，与他结合。后来发情期来了，源氏又软磨硬泡说服了兄长，变本加厉地干了半藏好几周。<br/>半藏把文件合好丢在桌面上，焦躁地叹了口气，已经快到午休的时刻了，他却毫无食欲，他最近几乎只穿着宽松的和服，练武时穿上武道服，紧束的腰带都会令他不适。他能感觉到自己腹部有什么正在发生变化，那块本来都是肌肉的地方越来越脆弱了。<br/>他看着手边的通讯器，沉默着思索了好一会儿，才终于接通了部下，安排了一场掩人耳目的私人检查。这些恼人的症状和安排的孕检，半藏一个字都没有告诉自己的弟弟，在一切定论之前，他并不想让这个消息传进源氏的耳中。</p><p>毕竟他们是兄弟血亲，这对于他们整个家族来说，都不是一个好消息.</p><p>而源氏在从学校毕业后就被组里的长老安排去熟悉外勤任务了，不过他似乎和同事以及上级矛盾重重，惹了不少是非，暂时也没有机会在工作时间来纠缠兄长。<br/>墙上的壁钟准时敲了一声，门外跪坐着的人小心翼翼地扣了扣木框。坐在案前闭目养神的半藏一手支着瘦削的面颊，低沉地应了声。</p><p>“少主，检查的预约时间到了，您的私人医生已经来了。”</p><p>*</p><p>半藏以为自己可以一个人处理好这件事，可现在，他躺在隔离室的床上还不到五分钟，他那个行事总是出人意料的弟弟就已经冲进了房间里。<br/>气喘吁吁的源氏看上去像是刚和人发生了口角或冲突，他穿着身漆黑的西装，领带早就不知所踪，扯开的领口连纽扣都崩了两颗。他脸色不善，嘴角带着擦伤，眼里还有未扑灭的怒火和戾气，审视着躺在床上无动于衷的半藏。<br/>他的兄长解开了浴衣松散的领口，露出精壮的胸膛和腹肌，他所熟悉的竜纹在白炽灯下栩栩如生，但是他腹部的肌肉轮廓已经明显不如从前明显了，隆起了一个不明显的，圆润的弧度。</p><p>而坐在床边拿着扫描仪的医生有些不知所措地停了手。</p><p>“你来干什么？你现在应该在执行任务，源氏。” <br/>半藏平躺在白床单上，他的黑发散在枕头上，他用余光瞄了眼自己的弟弟，平静地开口。</p><p>“为什么不告诉我？”<br/>源氏脱下西装的外套丢在一旁的座椅上，他的手腕上还有用力过猛的青筋，他伸手解开了袖扣，走到病床另一边居高临下地凝视着自己的兄者。在这么近的距离，源氏的鼻腔里全是半藏浓郁的信息素，那是只属于他的OMEGA的气味。<br/>而半藏深邃狭长的眉眼只有在深陷情欲之中时会向他展露不为人知的多情，更多的时候，其中只有拒人于千里之外的薄情。</p><p>譬如此刻。</p><p>他才刚成年的弟弟，还是个攻击力十足且不知轻重的ALPHA，像一个吨量十足，不知何时会爆炸的炸弹。他无法再随口打发源氏了，就像打发一个不谙世事的傻小子一样。<br/>半藏侧过头吩咐满头冷汗的医师离开了隔离室，他自己的手在黑色的浴衣广袖里攥紧，微微发着抖，他现在比发情期更加敏感，源氏每靠近他一厘米，他的动摇就增加一分。</p><p>他用手肘撑住床榻试图坐起身来：“这并不是什么有意义的事，你没有必要知道。”<br/>这句措辞不当的话轻而易举地成了源氏的导火线，站着的岛田家二少主伸出一只手将自己的兄长摁回了床上，半藏本来是可以阻止他的，源氏的体术并不在他之上。</p><p>可是该死的孕期反应却让他头晕目眩，被地心引力拉回了病床上。</p><p>“该死…”<br/>源氏用手指勾开了半遮半掩的浴衣衣襟，露出了半藏整片胸膛，包括他比从前更肿大的乳头，他青色纹身下的乳晕变成了深红色，仿佛某种熟透了的浆果，上面贴着块医用胶布，可这明显是无济于事的——乳白的液体已经漏了不少出来了。<br/>源氏的手指用一个微妙的弧度拨了拨已经硬起来的乳尖，不出意料地看到了半藏轻颤的模样，然后他将粗糙的手掌移到半藏的小腹上，被忍无可忍的兄长擒住了手腕。</p><p>“是我给哥哥造成的困扰吗？”<br/>说出这句话的源氏语气中没有丝毫歉意，反而带着股难忍的欣喜。怒火中烧的半藏一把揪住了源氏的衣领：“要不是你每次都……”</p><p>源氏有些无奈地笑了笑，但他的手头动作还在继续，他单膝跪上了病床，一手从半藏黑色的浴衣下摆探了进去，隔着外裤都摸到了裆部的黏湿。他安抚般吻了吻半藏的下颚，小声问：“都怎么？不带套就射在哥的生殖腔里，让你怀上了我的孩子？”</p><p>“闭嘴……！”<br/>源氏露骨而直白的话让半藏羞赧又愤怒，声线都开始发抖。这让他想起他上一个发情期和源氏厮混在一起的日日夜夜，他并不想惹上麻烦，但是源氏只要带着撒娇意味地央求他，他就会鬼迷心窍地默许源氏插进他的最深处灌满温热的精液。</p><p>源氏这个混小子是早有预谋的。<br/>而现在源氏的意图已经足够明显了，他开始挑逗地舔吻半藏的脖颈，没有什么比一个随地发情的年轻ALPHA更让人束手无策的了。源氏的信息素很快就麻痹了半藏的神经，他已经无力反抗这次缠绵的前戏了，即将又一次地重蹈覆辙。</p><p>“哥要是不想我继续下去，随时可以让我滚出回去执行任务。”<br/>源氏微笑着，游刃有余地提议，手上却已经扯掉了兄长宽松的裙裤，用手指揉弄起半藏因为特殊时期更加敏感的后穴，那儿非常的柔软，几乎不需要任何的扩张就可以轻而易举地吞下性器。<br/>可源氏选择了更为有趣且缓慢的前戏去挑逗半藏，他只用了一根修长的中指插进半藏的肛口中，他亲眼看着自己那根骨节分明的手指被哥哥深红的后穴吞没，然后搅弄出淫秽的水声，紧接着则是一下一下缓慢而深入地顶入，让半藏丰满结实的臀肉都因为他的动作而有节奏地颤动。抽插了快几十下，连源氏的手腕都满是水光，带出了不少淫液滴滴答答地浸在床单上。</p><p>“源氏，从这儿出去。”<br/>“那你至少得装得更不情愿些，半藏。”<br/>半藏的呵斥毫无魄力，他无法反抗自己的本能，也无法拒绝源氏对他的诱惑，他的阴茎不知羞耻地勃起了，抵在源氏的西装裤上摩擦着。<br/>他还是妥协了：“要干就赶紧。”<br/>源氏听到半藏不耐的话，低头看到了兄长发红的面颊和形状饱满微翘的唇，他突然想变本加厉地戏弄戏弄半藏。</p><p>“或许我可以替医生帮你做完剩下的检查。”<br/>“你开什么玩笑，要么出去要么赶紧……”<br/>半藏错愕地抬头对上源氏挑眉的神情，那是源氏从小到大恶作剧的前奏，露出这个表情的他总是会惹出乱子来。<br/>然后半藏就感觉到插在屁股里的手指撤了出去，取而代之的是一个冰凉的器具，有着扁平冰凉的圆弧头部，源氏用手指贴着器具，轻易地将其送进了他状态极佳的肛口。</p><p>“你放了什么进去……给我拿出来！”<br/>半藏再也没法佯装镇定的模样，他被源氏抱住双腿，靠着床头压成了弯腰的体位，他可以清晰的看到深色的橡胶管被自己的下身含住，而源氏则带上了另一端的耳件。</p><p>“听诊可是必不可少的环节啊，哥哥又不是小孩，不要任性了。”<br/>他的手死死掐住源氏健壮的臂膀，企图用另一只手去拔出插在后穴中的拾音器，可他却被自己的弟弟制止了。源氏不停转动着冰凉的拾音器，贴着半藏因为孕期而高热又湿黏的肠壁滑动着。这甜蜜又痛苦的折磨令半藏难以忍受，他的脚趾都在颤抖，直到源氏将冰凉的金属体贴到了他体内深处闭合的腔口，他低声又嘶哑地叫了起来，似乎不知道该呼气还是吸气般哆嗦着。<br/>源氏低下头，用额头贴住半藏的额头，绿色后翘的碎发落下了几缕，他用气声说：“这就是哥哥的生殖口吗，我还从来没亲手摸过。”一声模糊的闷哼在半藏的喉头响起，他皱着眉头，紧紧咬着牙，紧闭着眼射了出来，白色的精液低落在源氏的西装裤上。</p><p>他连腿根都在战栗。<br/>源氏看着兄者鼓涨出明显弧度的胸肌，伸手撕了胶带，任凭乳汁源源不断地外淌，然后低头吮吸掉它们，顺便恋恋不舍地顺着竜纹的走势舔了一口。</p><p>“拔出去，你不会想伤到里面的东西的。”<br/>半藏深呼吸了几下才平复住喘息，颤声说。<br/>源氏这次倒没有再为难他，握着胶管将拾音器拔了出来，半藏措手不及地剧颤了一下，空出来的后穴收缩着流出了一大摊刚才堵在肠道中的透明淫液。</p><p>“那不叫东西，那叫我们的孩子。”<br/>半藏听了后哼了一声，匆忙地躲开源氏认真又深情的目光。源氏与他朝夕相处，早就习惯了兄长的脾气，不以为然地笑了笑，将半藏抱在怀里跪坐了下来，他撩起半藏的衣袍后摆，露出了他泛着水光的挺翘臀部，逗弄般拍了拍，发出羞人的声响。<br/>拉下裤链的声音响起，半藏背对着源氏，只给源氏留下了一个宽阔的肩背，因为气息不稳，他的背脊肌肉起伏着，上面的纹身也活灵活现地颤动着。他也没有再挣扎或者推拒，因为他身体的高热和瘫软都是他对自己的ALPHA无法抗拒的证明。<br/>他的鼻尖都是汗珠，嘴唇干燥，渴望一个湿润的吻。即便再嘴硬，他的身体也无法抗拒和源氏结合。源氏轻车熟路地握着粗长的阴茎插入了兄长湿滑的甬道中，缓慢地厮磨了几下后小心翼翼地捅到了底，茎头刚好卡在了生殖腔的入口。</p><p>“拔出去点…源氏…！”<br/>这个刁钻的深度让半藏几乎无处可逃，束手无策的少主努力地挺直了窄瘦的腰，却也因为这个动作，让源氏看到了兄长尾椎旁塌陷的腰窝。而半藏厚实的臀肉顶在他的胯间，不自觉地磨蹭着。<br/>他更加兴奋了，伸手爱抚着半藏因为前挺而凸出的肋骨，他闻到半藏身上白檀和沉香糅杂在一起的香气，沉稳而孤寂清冷的气息，是他众人之上家主身份的象征，肃穆而威严。</p><p>但是这味道的主人——他的兄长，却正撅着屁股，含着他的阴茎，被他侵犯。</p><p>“虽然我很喜欢这味道，但是哥最近不能再用熏香了。”<br/>源氏吻着兄者蜜色的挺拔脊梁，含糊地低声絮语。他的手滑到了半藏的腹部，温柔地搂住那块肌肉，抹开了之前检查涂上的耦合剂，黏湿而冰凉的液体为半藏健壮的上身蒙上了一层暧昧的水光。他另一只手则握住了兄长过于纤细的脚踝，开始挺着性器缓慢地在半藏体内搅动。<br/>绵长的刺激比大开大合的插入更令人难耐，半藏的手攥成拳又松开，脖子上绷紧的青筋抖动着，他咬紧牙关吞了口唾沫，用鼻子艰难地呼吸着，他能感觉到胞弟粗长的阴茎正捣弄着他腔口的软肉，翻搅榨干他体内所有的欲望，然后变成源源不断的爱液，积攒在温热的甬道中。<br/>一开始的源氏还是个只会在他体内横冲直撞的毛小子，后来随着他们做爱次数的增加，源氏对他生殖道的位置也了如指掌，开始每次都直奔主题，插入其中让他迅速的高潮。而半藏感觉到自己身前也不断积累着液体，他的孕期症状还包括尿频这一点。源氏今天却一反常态，只恰到好处地捉弄他，而不带给他高潮，这让他的尿意也无法被射精的不应期推迟。</p><p>半藏伸出手却不知该放在哪儿，只能手足无措地掐住自己发红湿透的大腿根，眼睁睁地看着勃起的性器滴出前列腺液，生怕下一秒就流出了其他什么液体。<br/>他以为自己可以硬着头皮坚持到这场性事结束，可是源氏温热的鼻息正落在他的侧颈，源氏正注视着他的一举一动，他无法逃过对他了如指掌的弟弟。</p><p>“正好我们还得做个尿检。”<br/>源氏还是发现了他的秘密，语气轻快地提议，准确来说只是叙述自己接下来的行动，而并没有征求半藏的同意。他拿过桌上的小烧杯放在了半藏身前的白床单上。源氏握住了兄长的性器，用拇指揉着深红茎头的褶皱，想要挤出其中的液体。</p><p>“放开我，源氏…你太过分了。”<br/>半藏久违地开口，声音嘶哑又颤抖，他想要摆脱源氏的手掌，可他却像被利器贯穿固定的鹿，既避不开源氏深埋在他屁股中的阴茎，也挣脱不开源氏箍住他的强健臂膀。<br/>似乎觉得这还不够的源氏开始小幅度地抽动插在兄长后穴中的肉具，用双手揉捏半藏的阴囊和龟头。在多重的刺激下，即便是意志坚定的岛田家少主也无法继续强忍下去。半藏哼出了断断续续的鼻音，他肌肉紧绷的大腿被自己的弟弟用力分开，胯下的性器终于淌出了汩汩淡黄的尿液，落进了烧杯中。</p><p>“哥不也正有此意吗？”<br/>而半藏胸口的胶布也早就湿透掉落，黑色的羽织上印着的家纹都被乳汁浸出白色的水渍。源氏含着半藏的一缕黑发，一言不发地温柔抽插操干着半藏，用热忱的眼神目睹他顽石坚冰一样的兄长在他所掌控的性爱中变得柔软而诱人。他的哥哥有些铁铸的筋骨和坚硬的肌肉，还有他凉薄如冬风的灵魂，与世间任何人都不同，但也正是这份难以嚼碎的不屈，才让他疯魔般的着迷。<br/>然后源氏看到了半藏高潮后的失神，他干性高潮了，射不出任何东西，却痉挛般收缩着肠道，绞紧了源氏的阴茎，仿佛要和他合二为一。<br/>半藏侧过头，半睁着眼望着自己的兄弟，他的眼狭长上挑，盛着不得已的泪光，没了平日锐利杀气，显得挑逗十足。他张开嘴，却没有说一个字，但源氏知道他的兄长正在向他索吻，于是他不假思索地低下头给了他一个深吻。<br/>源氏的动作比以前规矩了不少，他努力地克制住自己想疯狂侵犯兄长的冲动，这对一个年轻气盛的ALPHA来说并不是件容易的事，他搂着半藏平缓地挺动着，深而温柔地抽弄着半藏体内的甬道。</p><p>“哥，现在我们来扫描吧。”<br/>“你又想干什么…？”<br/>已经几乎沉溺于爱欲的半藏勉强睁开眼，看到了半空中的投屏。不知何时源氏拿微型扫描仪放在了他的腹部，虚拟屏上的画面虽然只有轮廓，却清晰地反映了他体内的任何微小的动作——源氏的阴茎正在不断地挤开他柔软而隐蔽的腔口，一遍又一遍地厮磨那块粗糙却湿润的区域。<br/>源氏从身后环保住他，结实的胸膛与他的背脊紧紧相贴，握着半藏不断涨奶的胸肌按压着，源氏的声音也因为快感而震颤：“哥你看，你在为我一遍又一遍地打开。”</p><p>“源氏！不要说了！”<br/>“你想我撑开你的生殖腔射进去，还是射在你的肠道里？”<br/>“我知道你喜欢我射在最里边，不然哥也不会怀上我的孩子。”<br/>源氏一遍又一遍地在半藏耳边低语，言语的刺激带来了成倍的快感与羞耻，使半藏更无招架之力，只能任由自说自话的弟弟再度内射，然后无法抑制地咬住他后颈的腺体，失控地舔咬着。<br/>源氏抽出软下的性器后，半藏也因为失去了支撑而跪坐在凌乱不堪的床榻上，羽织和长襦袢都被胡乱地卷到了腰际之上。半藏因为常年风雨无阻的修行，连臀部的肌肤也是健康的深色，此刻却满是源氏掐出的红印，还有些之前的青紫吻痕，最为色情的还是他臀缝中渐渐滴落的精水。半藏低着头，黑色的中长发垂落在脸颊旁。他还未从余韵中清醒过来，便察觉到身后的人用两根手指的指腹抵住了他暂时合不拢的后穴，解释道：“再多留一会。”</p><p>“又不会多一个出来。”<br/>半藏沉默了一会，平静地反驳道。</p><p>“迟早会多出来的。”<br/>源氏将一个虔诚又轻柔的吻落在了兄长赤裸肩头的竜纹上。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>